storiesofsodalisfandomcom-20200215-history
Boewen
History of Boewen Ancient History (Unrecorded - 728) All that is left of Boewen's ancient history are primitive relics of a time long past, shattered remnants of a forgotten age. The people of Boewen, the Southernmost of the Human Kingdoms, have a deep, rich, and old culture that takes roots back to a time where the lands were occupied by nothing but scattered tribes and nomadic groups, wandering the deserts of the Deepest South. The dark-skinned people did not begin migrating north until a drought hit them. Where they could once find oases in the desert, they soon began vanishing, and so they were forced to move north, where they gradually adapted to their climate, their skin tone lightening. Of course, a few chose to stay in the desert, eking out a hardy life in the sand. The peoples who travelled North began moving farther and farther, until the tribes were even more scattered and had become even more distinguished from each other, not only in skin tone but in culture. It would be many years after the Migrations that a group of shaman from the Desert with darkness in their minds and hearts claimed rule over the peoples of the South. They spread their dark faith from person to person, enforcing their shadowy clutch upon the people everywhere they went. High Prophet Zumbara was the first claimant to be ruler of the Southern Peoples. He was worshipped as if he were divine. In fact, he would not let anybody touch him at all- he truly wanted to keep his image of divinity, and would stop at nothing to make sure he was always seen as a deity himself. He was succeeded by three more High Prophets over the years- Kunaktun, Radazah, and Khalifa. Finally, in the year 728, things changed. 728 - Revolution A group of rebellious men hailing from all parts of the South gathered together under a united banner of white, gold, and black- the colors of the Light- for they had seen visions granted to them by the Light itself, that the Darkness was not the rightful ruler of their people. They declared a Holy Crusade upon High Prophet Khalifa and his followers, and their war began with an assault upon a nearby temple. They ransacked it, slaying all of the Acolytes inside, and finally burned it to the ground. Of course, such a declaration caught the attention of foreign people, and soon the men of the kingdom of Lannon were joining in on the war that their Brothers in the Faith were fighting. The war raged on, with both sides taking losses, for the High Prophet had brainwashed most of the masses with his preachings, and they fought for him. Finally, in 766, a brave group led by a simple man hailing from the northernmost part of Boewen, charged the Grand Temple's gates, breaking them down, and storming the Atrium, where he slew the High Prophet. There are many accounts of what occured when the High Prophet was slain, but most seem like they don't make sense. Many claim he exploded in a cloud of darkness, other say black hands reached from the Underworld to take him away. There is no way to be sure, for it was many years ago. However, on this fateful day, the Holy Kingdom of Boewen was established, with the group's leader left in power as King. Lannon made their dreary march home, for Blackdon had taken their land while they were away. Boewen prospers to this day. Modern Day Boewen Not much news is every heard from Boewen, Lannon is the only to receive news from his forgotten kingdom. Most recent of news heard from the forgetton place is the over-throughing of the holy monarch, throwing Boewen back into the Darkness worshipping kingdom it is. List of Monarchs *High Prophet Zumbara- ???-??? *High Prophet Kunaktun- ???-??? *High Prophet Radazah - ???-719 *High Prophet Khalifa - 719-766 *King Marc Khlofee - 766-809 *High Prophet Murdahum - 815-Present